The Hidden Truth
by Kixara
Summary: Rated M for upcoming chapters


The hidden Truth

Early one day Kixara went strolling toward the Akatsuki Headquarters to meet with them about a meeting that was taking place the next day in her training room. When she finally got there she saw that Kisame going on a mission.

"Hai Kisame… How are you?" She asked apparently not seeing his partner in the shadows

"Oh. Hai Kixy- I am doing pretty well… Hey Itachi come here please- got someone here for you to meet"

"Better not be that ugly relative of Konan's-"

"Tone it down a bit will you Itachi" Pein growled as he and the rest walked out quickly so they could hear the basics of the meeting that was tomorrow, "Hey Little Kara, how's life treating you?" He said turning his head towards her only to have his smile falter because of what Itachi said.

"Life is treating me okay Pein"

Kisame looked at his little friend then to Pein and nodded a curt nod. The others were suddenly looking at Pein and Kisame as something about Kixara passed between them.

"Itachi settle your little indifference with Kixara. I assure you that she isn't as you think. Now the rest of you back off from those two" Pein said softly.

As everyone backed away Itachi got his first real look at Kixara, Konan's sister, he didn't want to admit it but she was so fine Itachi just wanted to drag her to his room and claim her as his very own

Soon everyone backed away to the inside of the headquarters while Itachi and Kixara moved swiftly into attack mode, but when their swords clashed Kixara, who put mind over matter, threw her whole weight into the attack, knocked Itachi back towards the ground with her following. Landing with Itachi's back to the ground, and Kixara's knees on his chest and her pinning his hands in front of her knees, their swords had landed in a heap on the ground about sixteen feet from them. When the others saw her take down Itachi, Konan and Kisame went out to them. When they got to the pair Kixara's and Itachi's eyes had softened, but they were tensed when the two got to their side.

"You two okay?" Kisame asked

"Actually yea we are, and your little spitfire isn't as I had originally thought." Itachi said, blushing at that last statement.

Everyone just stood there looking from Kixara to Itachi and back again with their dropped jaws, Itachi suddenly looked up to find that Kixara was staring at him with a sort of confused yet embarrassed look and a soft sincere sort of smile. Then she looked up as Konan and Kisame came over to see if they needed help to get up.

"I think I need help because my knees did it again.

Kisame and Konan stood helping Kixara off of Itachi because her knees had locked on her. By the time they got her knees unlocked; Itachi was up and staring at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So your knees lock up on you when they're bent or straightened to long" Itachi stated

"Yes but I get used to it, but not the pain that comes bending or straightening my knees." She replied looking at the ground.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about it happens from time to time." Itachi said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Quite suddenly there was an enormous BANG and Konan shoved Kixara straight at Itachi, who reacted in an instant pulling her between the tree and him, to protect her. As soon as the dust cleared the whole Akatsuki had flanked Itachi who had both his and Kixara's swords in hand, they saw Orochimaru and Kabuto in the clearing with them.

"We know you have the little savage" Orochimaru drawled slowly since he was Kixara's half father.

Itachi felt her bristle slightly at the snide remark and stepped behind Deidara to let Orochimaru see that she was there with them.

"Why I didn't see you there Kixara Lei" Kabuto sneered.

To everyone but Konan's surprise Kixara had reached up to her neck and took off the shape-shifting necklace and handed it to Itachi, who just stared at it then at her trying to comprehend. Then all of a sudden she swiftly took the shape of a great silver selkie wolf.

"Whoa now you're going to change… and I guess you're going to try and kill Kabuto and me"

Everyone was staring at Kixara, who had snorted, lay down, and covered her nose. Then Konan and Kisame took that as a hint that something was going on between Orochimaru and Kabuto. Then as they started to crack up laughing at those two, everyone stared at them and then at Kixara, trying to figure out what was going on when Kisame spoke up saying, "Wow, if she's covered her nose then there must be something pretty disgusting going on"

Suddenly everybody looked to Orochimaru and Kabuto and found those two blushing to no end.

"Actually Kabuto, I think that we should leave now before that savage could hint anything else." Then they disappeared and Itachi asked Konan, Kisame, and Pein, "When she transforms into the wolf form what exactly happens?"

Konan thought for a couple minutes and replied, "Well, as you all can see Kixara can change shapes at will when she takes the shape-shifting necklace off, and her senses heighten quite a bit. For example she can tell if two people are made for each other, but she can sense other things as well. Just pay attention to her body language and the opponents' reaction… Hmm… seems like she fell asleep"

Everyone looked at Kixara and sure enough she had fallen asleep and then they looked at Itachi who was looking at her necklace and back at her before he gently knelt down and put it back on her. They watched as she transformed back into her human form very quickly. Then Itachi gently picked her up bridal style and took her into the headquarters and into his room. "Konan, can you guys make sure she's okay?"

"Okay-"

"What exactly was going on when Kixara did that and then you started laughing?" Itachi asked Konan, since the only ones in Itachi's room was Kisame, Konan, Pein, of course Kixara and himself.

"There is something going on between Orochimaru and Kabuto-I'm sorry but that's about all I got from the situation-When she wakes up I'll be sure to ask her for you guys. Oh, yeah by the way Itachi don't hurt my half sister or you'll have to answer to me and everybody else that loves her."

"Konan I wouldn't dream of hurting her- Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have basically met my equaled other half and that I am not exactly capable of hurting her." Itachi said as he gently laid her down and covered her up, "Kisame, let's go"

As the guys started to leave Itachi turned as smiled sweetly at Kixara then they were gone and as Konan started to leave she thought she saw a small smile upon her half sister's face.

~~~~~~With Konan and the others in the living room~~~~~~

They were sitting there as Konan softly walked into the living room.

"Well, Konan how's our little wolf doing?" Pein asked as the others turned towards her.

"She's sleeping very peacefully right now. What are Itachi and Kisame doing anyway? I know I asked them to find that flower but I think that isn't all that they're doing"

"You know, I just don't have a clue- they said something about scouting an area or getting something- Tobi do you know?"

As everyone looked at Tobi until they realized he wasn't listening to them but rather staring down the hall and then they heard the soft patter of feet coming up the hall.

"How are you feeling Kara?" Tobi asked her quietly when she sat down beside Konan.

"Still a little tired but fine" She replied as she yawned.

Everyone looked at her critically as Konan asked, "Kara…um…what was going on between Kabuto and Orochimaru?"

"Kabuto and Orochimaru have an intimate sort of disgusting relationship that they don't want everyone else to know about."

Pein took a long, hard look at her face, "Get yourself back to sleep and don't bother about us for a little bit because you really need to rest."

"Okay." With that Kixara left the room only to return to Itachi's room.

~~~~~~With Kixara~~~~~~

Kixara entered Itachi's room and just sat on the bed wishing that she could better see the connection between her and Itachi especially since she stared in his eyes after he said that embarrassing comment. Kixara then got under the covers falling into a fitful sleep with dreams and nightmares about what has been happening to her.

~~~~~~With Itachi and Kisame~~~~~~

Kisame and Itachi were walking in the vast forest that the Liliana flower, Lilianai was Kixara's medicinal teacher and her trainer, was located.

"So Itachi, why are we getting this flower?" Kisame asked as Itachi studied the patch of flowers they were at.

"Konan needs it to cleanse the poison from a closed wound on Kixara, but in order for her to do that Konan needs the juice from the petals of the flower. What does it look like again, Kisame?" Itachi replied.

"It looks like a double heart that's red, and two forest green leaves on what looks like a purple square, that has the corners in points." Kisame explained for what felt like the hundredth time. They started looking at separate patches since they each needed get one.

"These are the flowers, let's pick them Kisame and get back to headquarters."

They then disappeared only to reappear in the living room where everybody else was except Kixara.

"Is she still asleep?" Itachi asked.

"She was up, she answered the questions, and then in the end we made her go back to sleep because she was nodding off." Konan explained as Itachi started to nod but stopped when they heard her voice, her beautiful voice was laced with fear. They looked at each other for one heartbeat then all were racing towards his room with Kisame and him in the lead.

Itachi then handed his share of the flowers to Konan and then he went to his room.

~~~~~~With Kixara~~~~~~

Kixara was trapped within her dream where she was being chased down the narrow ledge out by her home; it felt so real even though she knew it was a dream. She wanted to scream but couldn't it was like her lungs were burning as if she ran so far without stopping. She just knew she was going to die when she heard those footsteps quicken behind her as she stumbled. She had thought she was faster but then she came up to the cliff edge. She then turned towards her attacker and found it was Kabuto and Orochimaru with their sadistic smiles as they took out their swords that looked like they were poisoned. They started moving towards her with their predatory eyes making sure she couldn't get away, when they were satisfied they started striking at her and then Orochimaru ran his sword through her side as he whispered in her ear, "If you ever make this fall, Kabuto and I will hunt you down until we succeed in killing you." Then he pushed against her making her fall off the cliff. Then she woke up as she hit something hard and unrelenting.

~~~~~~With the others~~~~~~

They had just opened the door to see Kixara fall off the bed as a sickening crack filled the room along with her moan. Itachi, Kisame, and Konan ran to her and began checking for the broken bone when she sat up so fast that she hit heads with Itachi. Kisame caught her as she fell back and Konan held Itachi steady when Pein came in and gently knelt in front of her asking, "Kara…"

"Hmm?" was the answer from her

"Are you okay?" Pein asked as he placed his hand on her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever.

"Yeah I'm fine except for my right side." She hissed as Itachi and Kisame began feeling her sides to make sure her ribs weren't cracked. Those two snatched their hands away after she hissed because they weren't sure if it was one or the other who touched her on her right side. Then Pein shot her a look and then looked over at Kisame and back as he told her, "Alright little healer give us the verdict for all the damages you have sustained."

"I am still trying to heal from a cliff fight where I sustained multiple poisoned sword wounds and yes that's why Kabuto and Orochimaru try to kill me today and then when I fell off the cliff my sides, arms, legs, and face were pretty torn up. Then there were a couple cracked ribs then that are almost healed. Then when I apparently fell off the bed I broke my right arm and bruised a couple ribs and my back."

Kisame nodded he was satisfied that she told them of her injuries but he was afraid she caused a lot more damage to her self today as he looked down at her right side and noticed that she was bleeding and back to her face to find that she had fallen asleep. Kisame then looked over at Zetsu saying, "You want to do it here or in the kitchen?"

"In the kitchen preferably," Zetsu answered so Kisame picked her up as they all headed to the kitchen.

"I only need Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, and Kisame in here and can the rest of you go into the living room until we are done." Zetsu asked. They closed the windows and the shades as Deidara turned on the light, and everyone filed out of the kitchen leaving only Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu remaining in the kitchen. Zetsu then removed her over shirt to reveal her under shirt that was now stained with blood, and then he lifted her shirt until it looked like she was wearing only a bra. Her ribs were really bruised and a gaping hole in her sided that was turning white around the edges. Zetsu then took put flower's nectar into her wound. Kixara started to thrash around and they all converged on her holding her down until she settled.

When she finally settled down, Zetsu finally began to set her arm and add some more of the mixture to her wound. He then put a cloth to catch all the poison that comes out of the wound. Suddenly a clear blue liquid begins to pour from the wound to the towel. Once the wound ran red again Zetsu knew that all the poison left her body. They all look at her face to see that she was indeed waking up. When she saw that they were looking at her she attempted a smile until she realized that she was laying down. Zetsu then helped her sit up gently as he and Itachi fixed her undershirt when Konan came in saying, "Okay guys get out so I can help her with her top. Don't give me that look Itachi…Look at her she's all covered in blood…do you honestly expect her to leave this place like this?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I guess we were all worried about her health and weren't thinking much about her clothes." With that all the guys left the kitchen leaving Kixara and Konan alone.

Kixara caught the hem of her shirt and peeled it off when Zetsu's voice came through the door, "Kixara have you had many broken bones in the past?"

"Yes but once they were set they'd heal within the hour." With that she pulled on the black lace undershirt that only showed her skin off below the ribs, then she put on the hooded jacket Konan brought but she didn't bother zipping up the jacket just walking out the door because Konan told her to. All the guys looked at her as she walked through the door. She noticed that Kisame started to smile at her asking, "How are you feeling now?"

"Pretty good actually, thank you. I don't feel as bad as I did earlier oh and Zetsu?"

Zetsu looked at her before asking, "Yes Kara what is it that you want to ask me?"

"I was wondering why you were asking me about broken bones."

"Hmm…while I was setting your bone your sword wounds were starting to heal after all the clear blue liquid came out- what was that anyway?"

"That clear blue liquid is commonly called the wolf killer but among most of the clans it is called 'Wolfs Bane' and this time it was mixed with 'Worm Wood' and that can kill a shapeshifter that can turn into a selkie or a loup-garou, or a wolf hybrid."

Konan then came out of the kitchen saying that it was completely clean and that they needed go into town really soon to pick up supplies for the coming month of training at Kixara's. So everybody started gathering their clothes for a month while they told Kixara to sit and stay in the living room and asked her what they needed to bring. As soon as they were done packing their clothes they put a cloak on Kixara, it's like a monks cloak and hood but black as night (at night) and brown and green as the surroundings (during the day). Then they left after they made sure it concealed her and put one of their extra hats on her head. They had to go to Konohagure Village to speak to the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, and all the others they were going to train with. As they walked up to the gate they lifted their hat off of the hood and Kixara pulled her hood down as Ibiki, numerous Anbu, and Kakashi jumped down infront of her.

"Kixara are you okay-We were so-where were you-" They were asking all at one time.

"Stop talking and let me answer all in due time! Relax and Kakashi please get the others, you know who I am talking about. Ibiki go get Tsunade. (Turning to look at the Anbu) Please let's walk with up to the house to await the others so I can explain what happened. Before you guys go let me tell you this one thing. Orochimaru and Kabuto are trying to kill me at the moment that is why I am in disguise. Hurry!" Kixara whispered urgently to Kakashi and Ibiki as they disappeared. She then turned towards her place/the Genin house as they put the hat back on her head. They then followed her up to the house and as they got to the front door they were met by the one's she was asking to meet her.

"Kara!" an excited voice said as pounding footsteps came close to her. As she turned and opened her arms she had Hinata holding onto her, and her hat on the ground.

"Shh…Hinata it's okay…I am okay…come on everyone let's get inside quickly." Kara said as Sasuke and Neji put her hat on very quickly, "Thanks guys."

The next thing they knew they were all in the giant meeting room with Kara and the Akatsuki members in the very front. They realized that the Akatsuki members were surrounding her like a guard with the Anbu and Tsunade with her.


End file.
